Felicidade e Paz
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Harry Potter sente-se triste e sufocado, apesar da paz que reina no mundo bruxo.


**Felicidade e ****Paz**

A guerra chegara ao fim, nossos corações estavam unidos um ao outro sentindo tristeza e paz. Ginny chorava em meus braços enquanto eu continha minhas próprias lágrimas, porque Fred Weasley jazia sob a terra.

A Toca sempre fora um refúgio para ele, um porto seguro. Entretanto, naquele momento, ele sentia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sentia-se sufocado, mergulhado em tristeza e dor.

Puxou Ginny para fora de casa. Ninguém os parou, nem mesmo a mulher em seus braços. Estavam em paz, não havia perigo.

Caminharam por muito tempo de mãos dadas sem trocar sequer uma palavra. Cada um absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ele tentava não pensar em Fred, por isso ocupou sua mente com um problema que em breve viria à tona: o que fazer agora? Voltar para Hogwarts e cursar o último ano ao lado _dela_?Construir um novo lar para viver? Um mundo de possibilidades se abria ao rapaz.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

Chegaram ao topo de morro. Ele reconheceu aquele lugar imediatamente: fora o lugar onde encontraram a Chave do Portal para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quase quatro anos antes.

Aquela época parecia tão distante agora. Era um mundo onde havia Sirius, havia Dumbledore, havia Lupin e Tonks, e havia Fred.

Ele viu que Ginny também percebera em que lugar eles estavam quando reparou que as lágrimas voltavam aos seus olhos. Ginny o abraçou novamente, como fizera n'A Toca.

- Eu me sinto constantemente como se estivesse em meio a milhares de dementadores desde que Fred partiu. Mas quando eu estou perto de você, Harry, parece que esse sentimento se esvai de mim. Como se um pequeno patrono se formasse em meu coração.

Ele sorriu quando ela apertou mais o seu corpo contra o dele. Sentia-se assim também, como se fosse mais fácil expulsar a tristeza em seu coração quando ela estava perto.

_I wanna try to be the person you want_

Após um tempo unidos pelos braços dela que o envolviam, Ginny se afastou. Ela olhou ao redor, encarando a linda vista que aquele morro propiciava.

Harry, entretanto, só conseguia encarar os cabelos vermelho-alaranjados voando ao vento. Para ele, aquela beleza ultrapassava qualquer vista que qualquer morro pudesse propiciar.

Ele viu quando ela ergueu uma das mãos e afastou os cabelos do rosto, jogando-os para trás da orelha. Os fios ruivos entrelaçados com os lindos dedos da mulher que ele amava.

Imaginou, por um segundo, um anel especial em um daqueles dedos. Seus olhos encheram-se d'água quando pensou na família que ele poderia ter pela primeira vez na vida. Ao lado dela, a única mulher do mundo com quem ele gostaria de compartilhar aquela experiência.

Ele desejava com todas as forças que também quisesse isso. Como saber senão perguntando? Aproximou-se dela e segurou seus ombros, virando-a para encará-lo.

- Ginny, eu sei que é muito cedo para isso e que sua cabeça está em outro lugar no momento. Mas _preciso _expressar esse sentimento que me domina. Eu estou apaixonado por você e o fato é que quero viver o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

"Sei que ainda existe um ano em Hogwarts entre nós. Mas isso não me impede de te pedir nesse momento: case-se comigo. Em um ano, você estará formando em Hogwarts, até lá, acho que posso arrumar um lar onde poderemos viver juntos."

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

Ginny sorriu quando percebeu o objetivo do discurso feito pelo seu amado, antes mesmo dele expressar o desejo que ambos possuíam.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e afastou a franja dele para olhar a pequena cicatriz em forma de raio que marcara Harry Potter na infância. Um menino-homem maravilhoso, o herói do mundo bruxo, pedia-lhe em casamento. E não havia nada, absolutamente, que a fizesse querer dizer "não". Por isso:

- Harry. É um pouco cedo para pensar nesse assunto, realmente. Mas entendo o seu desejo, porque ele também é meu. É óbvio que eu aceito o seu pedido, não há nada no mundo que eu deseje mais que isso desde a minha infância.

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eyes__ (…)_

_The grass is greener on the other side (…)_

_For all the things we put each other through_

Ginny ergueu o rosto para encarar os olhos verdes do homem que amava. Tudo parecia mais vivo através dele. Irônico, levando em conta que ele conhecera a morte com apenas um ano de idade.

Ele parecia tão perdido no olhar dela quanto ela no dele. Não esboçou uma reação imediata diante da resposta dela. Então, ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso e se ajoelhou, beijando as mãos da noiva.

- Sinto muito não ter uma aliança comigo nesse momento. Prometo que logo conseguirei a mais bonita de todas para a mulher mais linda do mundo!

Ginny riu e, logo em seguida, ele a acompanhou. Jovens, felizes e em paz, apesar das mortes recentes. Tinham um ao outro e podiam compartilhar as tristezas, superando-as mais facilmente.

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce_

Ainda que desejassem ficar ali para sempre, sabiam que logo os outros se preocupariam com eles. Até porque era quase noite.

A paz reinava no mundo bruxo e no coração do seu mais recente herói.

E Harry Potter desceu o morro, deixando para trás a vista de um maravilhoso pôr-do-sol. As mãos dadas e os sorrisos em seus rostos expressavam a paz e a felicidade em seus corações.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fanfiction escrita para MissSixty durante o Amigo Secreto HG do 6V.


End file.
